Twisted Love Archer X Poppy
by Trollstookmylife
Summary: How did party planning, Turn into a huge surprise? [Season 3 Of trolls the beat goes on, Spoilers. If you don't know archer and stuff, This'll Be full of him! :D]
1. Twisted Love

'friendship, Can be more then just that.

It can change, From a simple hug..

Or a heal, from a wound.'

XxXxXxX

 _How the heck did we wind up in the forest?!_ A Pink and Bubbly Over-Happy, Troll thought, Also known as, Poppy. What turned out over getting party supplies and decorations, Turned out, To getting lost in the forest with only Archer keeping her company, In the cold and scary Woods.

Archer, The name of him made her smile, They had been friends since she had saved him from Certain death, Or that's the way she recalls it. He's mean and Grumpy and.. rude. But he has a very sweet spot to him, He's not a troll, No. He's a scout, who was gonna destroy Troll village. But soon realised it was wrong.

So at the moment, She was stuck with him until they found the right path to guide them home, So in the mean time, Her and archers Friendship, Was only becoming stronger then she thought it could come too.

"Look, I don't know how we got here, But we can find a way out! Just a few turns and flips and circles, and we'd get there!" Poppy said, Positivety tingling, and chirping at the end of her vocal cords, Only made archer enojoy her personality, A whole more. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Pfft, Gee. I'm lost in the forest with a Pink Positive troll, who thinks we can escape by making turns and flips? How Fun will that be!" He said And laughed, She stared at him as if he were crazy, But soon released a low groan and rolled her eyes, Which he found cute. "Correction, I'm your friend." He lowered his laughs and stared at her for a while, while he remembered saying that to her, _Friend? Oh boy, If only you knew I wanted_ _more._

"Oh right, I forgot," He said Blankly and coughed nervously, Before pushing a large branch that was in the way, To make the path clear. Poppy jumped from a path of rocks there was seen, Once he pushed the branch away. She giggled when lilttle critters came her way and gave her flowers, surrounding her with them. As she smiled brightly at all of them.

 _Oh god,_ the sun hit her Gorgeous hot pink hair, Perfectly. Made her look like a Angel, That was sending him signs from the inside of his stomach, Making him wanna throw up the butterflies that were flying around in circles. He didn't know when these feelings started happening.. But he was sure it was because of her beautiful singing voice, And the way she laughs. And the way she's so kind and sweet. To everyone around.

The thought of her, Brought his heart to his knees, As he was staring at her playing with critters, He remembered. How exactly he fell in love with his Queen.

 **~Flashback~**

'Oh oh oh oh,'

'If I let my true colours shine,

Would you run tonight,

W-Would you survive the night,'

He stopped, Dead in his tracks, Mind racing like two race cars and he was the winning lead, Butterflies developed in his stomach, and his heart was beating like a drum. His throat tightened, As if a snake was choking him for prey. He turned around, And followed the sweet yet humble Sound, Of the angelic Singing. Like a fly, Flying to it's web.

'And if I let my true colours shine,

Would you call me crazy tonight,

Would you say "Hello"

Or tell, Tell me to go,'

The pink troll Sang, Her mouth moving to the lyrics, Her long thick eyelashes, Fluttering like wings. Her glitter freckles, Shining brighter then any star, and her smile.. Made him stare and smile, Knowing she was happy, Made him happy. His tail moved up in happiness and it caused a Stick close by, to fall down and crack.

He widened his eyes and ran away quietly, Before she or any other person could hear him. But since that day, Her image, her hair, her smile. Buried deep inside his brain, Making it hard to take out.

 **~End~**

But a sudden loud groan broke his thoughts, "Archer! I have been trying to tell ya, That We are losssssst!" Poppy said, Annoyed. He shook his head and rolled his eyes "Poppy, please. I'm a scout, I traveled these forests just to get to your village, I know this like the back of my hand." He said as he looked around. Poppy, Unsure, Followed, Yes. She didn't know this Scout her whole life, But there was something on him, Like a spark, A tiny little glow shining on him, Full with trust.

"Okay then, Fine, But if we get lost, Don't tell me I didn't warn ya!" Poppy said and laughed smiling big, He chuckled and turned around to face her, Crossing his arms, Toughly around his chest. "Gee, The queen. Saying I'm gonna regret something? What kind of Trolly tale are you talking about?" He said and raised a eyebrow, Smirking. Poppy stared at him for a bit, Before pouting her lower lip and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm talllking about, Us. Our friendship can go to a status of levels! Levels beyond grounds! Levels that don't even exist-"

"Get to the point, Poppy."

"Oops, Sorry, But still. Our friendship could be amazing," She said smiling brightly before taking his hand into her soft, Pink fuzzy one "Like you."

Immediately, He felt the hot rush of fire hitting his cheeks. He felt.. Happy? No, He was going through a mix of emotions, He couldn't name. But he loved the way her eyes, Seemed to grab his heart, and hug it, all day if she'd like too.

He coughed, Before his emotions let out something he'd regret, One day. Before he could spill out his emotions, He let her hand go, and gained in the force to choke out "T-Thanks, P-Poppy.." he stuttered looking away, Feeling the same snake choke, On his throat.

She smiled softly and punched his shoulder playfully, He chuckled slow "Anytime, Archie!" She said Happily, as he smiled to himself. As he slipped his right hand off his crossed arms, and slowly guided them, So he could hold Poppy's Hand. But before he had the privilege to do, Some bushes moved.

Alarmed, He looked around mostly placing his spot in back of Poppy, Scared? for a scout that probably wanted to destroy my village that's a bit surprising. But another rustle was heard. Poppy, Flinched away from the sound and placed her hands on Archer's shoulders, Pulling him in front. Archer, Pulled his hand up so his hand could comfortingly go on top of her's. It still didn't seem to sooth her fears, but it got a small smile to appear.

But just as fast, As if Lightning struck, It was gone. That smile he loved was gone. And his eyes widened in fear, and as fast as a race car, He was on his knees. Now checking her large wound on her left leg. Watching her, Let her tears out. To see her in pain. And to see her lying down holding her Left leg, Yelping.

"Poppy! What's wrong? What bit you? Who attacked you?!" He said, Worry filled his Greyish, Green eyes. And Concern, chirped at the tip of his toung. Poppy groaned In pain, as the hand that was covering the large wound, That was Fastly oozing with freash, Red dark blood. She took her hand off slowly so Archer could take a closer look on it.

"Oh gosh, It's gonna be okay, I remember one of the party crashes got the same bite that looks like this one, It's from a mysterious Creature called, The critter cock. But don't worry, It has no poison, We just gotta place you're leg in some cold water, and let the blood spill out, Okay?" Archer said as he placed his right arm under her legs slow, and gentle. And his left arm, Under her neck and back. She looked at him gently, Before taking a deep breath and wiping her tears away. While placing her hands across his shoulders and neck.

"Okay, I'll follow your rules," the pink one said as she looked down slowly, He huffed and started walking, Cradling her in his arms, Unnoticed. Poppy found the act.. Comforting.

 **~2 hours later~**

"Ouchies!" Poppy yelped as the cold, Freezing water from the lake they found, Touched her pink fuzzy skin, He laughed "Awe. Is the little Twoll qween gonna cwy?" He said in a baby like voice, Which annoyed her. "Haha, Very Funny Archer, But The wittle Qween, Shall not cry!" Poppy said as she forced up a weak smile, But groaned afterwards. He rolled his eyes at her Playfulness, and soon kneeled down by her.

"Jeez Poppy, Ya gotta let your leg heal, Not just force it up." He said as he grabbed some felt out of his jacket. And wrapped it around her leg, She winced a bit but soon calmed down by the pain and let him do some work. After a few minutes of wrapping and wiping the remaining Blood, He was done. "Alright Poppy, Your leg seems to be perfectly healed," he said as he looked up, Only to be met with a pink Happy expression, inches from his face.

And a hot heat filled his cheeks, as if fire were stinging him. And Her hot breath, tingled through his ears, causing shivers to roll down his Spine like ants. And her pink magenta eyes, Staring right at him. But before he could react, She was leaning in. Closed eyes. Hot breath. Beautiful hair. But he couldn't. So he quickly looked down and coughed.

"C'mon, I bet the trolls are still waiting for their queen." He said, a bit of sadness hinted his voice. Poppy, Embarrassed. Looked away, with a hot pink burning sensation hit her cheeks "Right, let's go." She said, he holded out his hand for her to take, Which she gladly accepted. Once up, She smiled brightly at him, before wrapping him in a warm embrace.

 _Damnit Poppy!_

The hug not only made Him feel increased with love, and his heart was beating. As if a drum couldn't stop playing. But the hug also made him feel uncomfortable, from being so close.

"Uhm, Okay Poppy, That'll be enough, This is making me very uncomfortable," he said as he tried to pull her off, But it only made her stick to him tighter, and it only made the butterflies grow bigger, which he did not wanna throw up. After minutes of trying to squirm out of her embrace, He gave up. As he let his chin fall on her shoulder, and huffs come out his mouth and parted lips.

She giggled, Wich sounded like a song to his ears, that he would play all day on repeat. And never get tired of the same song. But before he let out those _three words_ he pulled himself away. Not exactly hurting her, But enough to startle her, "Sorry Poppy, But Y'know hugs ain't my thing," he said as he smirked and walked away, She looked at him and rolled her eyes, Yet chuckled, At how ridiculous he could be.

 **~A few hours later~**

"Oh, My Trolly goooooood!" Poppy whined as she was, Apparently dragging herself by now. She was a Hungry, Tired, Irritated, the list can go on. But I groaned, I was upset. Because there were deadly critters in the woods, and she didn't seem to care, Not one Bit.

"Poppy please! There are critters! And spiders! And things out here that could kill you! I can't believe you're not taking any of that seriously!" Archer practically yelled at her, Frustrated. Poppy stopped Whining, Stopp ed yelling, and stopped dragging. Archer let out a puff of air before he rolled his eyes and walked again. She made a mistake she had to fix, and she was gonna fix it.

"I'm sorry, I should've known. Please forgive me?" She said as she was side by side to him, her eyes asking for a 'I forgive you' and her voice, pleading for him to do. He stopped and glanced at her, before looking down "Look, I forgive you, But after what happened to your leg," he said as he motioned to her leg, That now needed a few wraps, and she was moving It completely fine by the time. "But I'm fine, It doesn't hurt anymore, See!" She said happily as she jumped up and down, her hair springing like a ball.

 _Yeah I can see you could get even more hurt then just that._

"Very funny Poppy, That really made my day. But please, Stay quite," And just after that was said, he was walking again. As she watched, with a small frown on her facial expression, _Your not gonna leave just like that._

 _'Oh oh oh oh,_

Don't walk away, My love.'

Uh oh, Not this again. No songs, Ugh, Trolls. And out of all the people, There's only one pink and familiar troll doing it, The one herself, Queen Poppy. Please stop. The scout thought as he hugged himself, Mentally mumbling stuff to himself. But in a blink of an eye.

A warm yet, Welcoming. Arm was around his curved shoulders, Bringing him into the most loving side hug he's ever had, It startled, Yes. But being with Poppy he should have seen that coming, Ages ago. Before he could wiggle himself out. She started singing, With the voice he loved.

'Here, Let me hug you,

Here, let me forgive you,

Here, let me hold you,

In the summer skies,'

"Poppy Please-" but was cut off when the same familiar hand, Slipped down onto his back twirling him in circles, Twirling and Twirling. Till he felt like he could run somewhere and throw out, all the gross and yucky stuff inside of him. But before he could, The arm that was on his back, slipped down onto his waist, Where she pulled him close to her. Noses touching, And lips inches from each other.

'Let me love you,

Tonight, Forever,

If that's a possibility

This night'

 _Just do it, Kiss her._

And as if the thought controlled him like a remote, he was leaning in, With her sweet and sugary scent, driving him insane. And her cute little dork smile, He loves till the day he's away. But before, her petal soft lips could touch his, A voice echoed.

"Archer?"

Poppy widened her eyes at the sudden, Female voice. And archer couldn't seem to believe what he was hearing, Poppy pulled her close face, Away from his. And helped him up in a standing position, While he dusted himself off, Two red painted cheeks, Filling him. He coughed Nervously before looking at the female party crasher in front of him, Clar.

"What the what, Are you doing here? Look at you, Spending time with the.. the.. _Trolls!"_ Clar spit out, as it were a curse word, or a disgusting food she'd never eat. Poppy, Shockingly took a Step back. Archer sighed and walked a few steps towards her "I'm sorry, But she's not just any troll, She's the queen, Remember? The one we've been searching for?"

 _Wait what!?_ Poppy thought in her head, Not wanting to believe what she was hearing, Could it be. Archer, The one she cared for.. was betraying her, and was always leading her to where the party crashes were? No! It can't be.. It won't be.

"What do you mean, The one you've been looking for? I am not some troll to search for!" Poppy yelled upset, Archer widened his eyes and took a few steps back, Landing into Clar's arms. Were she gripped him gently.

"Why if it isn't queen Poppy. Very nice to meet you. Hey, I gotta say, I thought you looked better." She said as she snorted, before laughing. Poppy frowned and pouted her bottom lip, Archer watched from the corner of his eyes, and secretly pleaded, _don't cry._

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?" Poppy hissed out fighting the urge to cry, Trying to sound brave. But failed at the mission, as she let her own voice crack. Clar smiled, As a way of saying, _you._

"Oh nothinnn, Just a little thing from the beautiful, Smart, Amazing troll queen Poppy." Clar said, As she traced her fingers around Poppy's neck and chin, Were Poppy huffed, and turned her head away. Clar, Giggled and soon grabbed Poppy's hand, Tight.

"Ouch! Stop, Your hurting me!" Poppy yelled, But become sore as she speaked, Clar brought Poppy face to face with archer, Were Poppy could see water, Fighting to spill. And archer, Could see the disappointment and hatred, He put her in.

"Looks like you got our precious little boy, All over you, Eh?" Clar said as she placed Poppy's hand in his, were archer could feel the heat, As he placed his hand down. And Poppy herself, could feel the pink fire, hitting her face like lava. "W-what do you m-mean?!" Poppy studdered, as she looked away, trying to avoid eye contact between her, And the mysterious female. Clar rolled her eyes and laughed "On Poppy! Your hilarious! Can't you see? He's in love with you!"

 _Love._

Archer blushed darkly and looked away, feeling all the symptoms he feels, When he looks at her. The snake choke. The heart drum beat. The butterflies. And he was positive. Poppy felt the exact same things. As she herself, Had a darker colour cheeks, And her breathing seemed to hitch, and Her gaze shifted, up. Down. And all around. But before they could say anything Clar talked.

"Too bad your relationship ain't gonna happen, Cause archer here! Is my little brother, And he promised mom and dad, He'd find the queen of troll village herself, To lead us to her home!" Clar said happily, Jumping up and down, Poppy shook her head, Side to side. Taking Steps back. Tears fighting to spill out, from her pink sparkly eyes.

"Y-Your lying..." Poppy whispered, as a tear drop trace down her cheek, To the floor. Clar smiled and grabbed Archer's hand. Pulling him up. He brought himself up. With weakness and guilt, Rushing through his skin. He couldn't even look at the person he loved. And his throat, seemed to tighten. By seeing Poppy's Wonderful smile.. Fade.

"Oh Honey, Its just begun! I'll give you two some time, Before you come with us. Or you die!" Clar yelled excited as she left wth a huge smile on her face. And once she was gone, Poppy's face turned towards me, With the most, angriest and hated glare, he could ever see.

"You lier! I trusted you! I gave all my Love and generosity to you! Only for you to throw it away! I can't believe, I fell for the lie, Of a scout!" Poppy yelled, Crying her eyes out, Red puffy eyes, and tear stains already marking. And archer couldn't help but cry too, Cry. To know what he had done. Cry. To know that he is hurting much more people. Then just himself.

"P-Poppy I'm sorry-" but he was cut off, By a hand grabbing his, Clar's. He looked at her and then back at Poppy. "C'mon Poppy Let's go." Clar said as she tried the grab ahold of Poppy's arm. But Poppy dodged her arm away, "No!" She screamed, As she glared at both of them. Clar chuckled and smirked "What do you mean no?! We gotta go!" This time, Clar screamed. Poppy shook her head, And smiled.

"I won't go. And if that means, Sacrificeing myself For the trolls? Count me in, To do it,"

 _No!_

Archers Mind screamed, _please Poppy, Don't do this, I love you!_ Clar, Seemed to think about it as she tapped her chin and smiled brightly "Ooh! What a funny idea! I like it!" Clar said, as she let His hand go. "I'll go get my stuff!" Clar said, as she skipped away. Poppy frowning huge, and keeping her stare and the female. But stopped, when a warm hand was on her's.

"Poppy please... Don't do this, Run! I can take the blame! I can make things better, I'll kill myself for you because I.. I.. I care about you!" Archer spilled out, Blushing like a red bird across the sunny skies. Poppy smiled to herself, and leaned In so there noses could touch. Archer feeling like everything and everyone would be alright. But he was wrong..

"Awe Archer.. If you care about me.. then.. Why did you do this to me?!" Poppy yelled In his face, and gave him a short push, Archer startled back, Green and grey eyes, Wide with shock. He didn't answer her. He just stood. With his heart breaking. As Poppy scoffed "That's what I thought." She said with such disgust In her voice, it was horrible to hear.

But before he could react, Clar was back with a huge stick in her hand, Big enough to kill any troll with a good, hit in the head. Archer kept on mumbling things to himself, Hoping. Poppy would come to her senses and run away, But she didn't. She just stood there, glaring at both of us, as clar sat her down, On a rock beside her, and she grippped the stick tight.

"Ready to die?" He heard clar's, Sweet yet hideous voice to hear, Poppy smiled as she turned to look at her "Ready to do it?" Clar smiled and nodded, "Hey, Bro. Why don't ya see how a real party crasher does." Clar said, As she raised the large stick, Ready to strike.

No, No, no.

Is all archer could think, He had to act fast. Really fast. As he closed his eyes tightly and gripped his palms Into fists he blurted out "I can take you to troll village!" He yelled, Clar Stopped and lowered her stick down slow as she raised her thin eyebrows up, as a single of saying, _you can?_ But Poppy wasn't pleased, as her palms shaked, and her eyes seemed to cut through him, Sliceing him, To reveal what was under his skin. As he looked away from her, Not wanting to look her in the eye anymore.

"Y-Yes I can, It's a straight line, Two rights, and then one left." He said as clar smiled and dropped the stick, "Bavo! Little brother! Seems like someone's getting In the party crashed spirit!" Clar laughed and skipped to archer hugging him tightly, Were archer sighed "I'll go find it! Make sure our special visitor, doesn't go nowhere." Clar said as she pat the under of his chin, and walked away.

Archer immediately, Knowing she was gone. Ran to untie Poppy. Leaving Poppy shocked, Yet upset still "What are you doing!? You already gave her our location! You you.." but was cut off, When she felt lips lock with her's. sweet yet humble, Soft yet smooth, and she knew exactly who they belonged to. And his hot breath on her, and his hands gripping her close. She eventually gave in, And returned the kiss back. But the kiss only lasted a few minutes, Before He pulled away. "I'm sorry, But I gave her the fake location. So You could go while she doesn't see," Archer said as he placed his hand under her chin, Comfortingly, Drawing his finger in circles. To calm her down, Which did.

"B-But what about you? I can't just leave you here, I won't leave you here." Poppy said as she grabbed the hand in her chin, and placed it in her's lovingly, Archer smiled and kissed her cheek, Making her smile next "I'll be fine, Trust me." He said as he looked in those eyes he loved, Poppy sighed and brought him in again, To share another sweet kiss, Before she left. But as Poppy pulled away, She told him something he'd been waiting for "I love you."

He widened his eyes, as his snake reappeared in his throat and his beat was increasing, But smiled brightly and hugged her tightly, Poppy giggled and hugged back. Enjoying the warmth of one another. "I love you too, But C'mon, Ya gotta go" He said as he helped her up, Poppy nodded looking around "Which way do I run too?" Archer pointed at a large rock up ahead, "Go hide under that rock, Then wait for me," She nodded and slowly walked towards it. Archer went back to sit down, Waiting for clar to appear. Where she really didn't-

"Archer pastry!" Clar's voice echoed, as she stomped right up to him, and grabbed him by the coller of his shirt "Where is troll village?! And where's the Queen?!" She yelled In front of his face, Archer smiled, "First off, Fake location, Sowwy. Second off, You'll never find her." Archer said, She frowned "I'm thinking something special for you," She said as she dropped him down with a thud and walked, To get a stick. "You've done enough trouble, Now its time to die." She said as she raised it up high, Before he could react.

It hit him.

It hit the back of his head, Strong and painfully. And Clar smiled, as she heard the crack. Archer grabbed the back of his head, Before falling down, Limp on the ground, Dead.

 _NO!_ He can't be dead! He can't! Please don't let it be, He he..

But it all went black for Poppy too, As she herself, Fell down with a limp body.


	2. Twsited love Chapter two

Poppy's POV

XxXxXxX

 _Ugh, My head._ She thought as she raised herself up, sore yet stiff. _What happened..._ I raised myself up with my elbows, and felt swirls come from my head, Making me dizzy and nauseous. I soon took in a deep breath and found myself hiding behind a rock. Can't remember doing that.

Everything just seems.. Blurred. What happened, Is hard to remember. The last thing I saw and felt, Was.. Crying? For what. Can't seem to recall what I was crying for, Someone? Something? Everything. And I felt a strong wind hit me over, Forcing me into my knees, Forcing my widened eyes to unfortunately close. A strong metal hit in the back of my hot pink hair, that was now stained red.. From..

I touched it, Touched my head and flinched once I felt something gooey and slimy, Disgusted. I threw my hand back to my face and and widened my eyes once more, and hitched my throat, Mentally begging for my throat to close, as how it felt. There was fresh blood, Red. Red like the roses.

Still, Not having time for that, I heard someone breathing. I closed my eyes tight and holded in my breath, My hands trailing from my shoulders, To the ground, Grabbing dirt and placing it on my arms. Not turning my head, But Turning my eyes, To see what exactly is out there.

Terrified. What if this was it? The end. Can't be, Really can't, I'm their Queen, I can't die. But what I saw made my eyes soften and the dirt from my arms, Shift till it fell. A scout? How is there a scout out here? Can't seem to recognise him. Seems familiar, Yet can't place a finger on it.

Curious, I moved my arms and got up. Groaning and hissing in pain, As my legs felt like they were surrounded and packed, With the heaviest rocks. But I kept my head up high, and breathed in the cold air around me and thought... _I can._ And with that thought in place, I walked right up, to the scout, that seemed, but satisfied he wasn't dead. I bit my bottom lip, secretly hoping he wouldn't jump up and hurt me, just like the stories every troll has said. But as I got closer, he also seemed hurt, mentally in pain. His injury looked far way worse then mine.

But before I could raise my light pink arm on him, I felt my foot step on a broken bottle. Picking it up, not getting hurt and no sign of injury being placed on me. And as I stared at that broken bottle, hoping I could catch a glimpse of it's title, But failed at the test. But I couldn't help and glance at the scout in front me thinking, _Should I really help someone I can't barley remember?_ It's the right thing to do, I think. But trolls always scared me, even my own dad. That party crashers, Also known as scouts, Were dangerous.

Pushing, that thought away and going with my gut. I threw the bottle above my shoulder and took a deep Breath, Here we go. And kneeled down, Staring at his facial features, then feeling the ends of my lips twitch, as a slowly placed my hand on his cheek. Then with the other hand, Shook his shoulder a bit, But got nothing in return. She started feeling her insides crash inside of her, When she realised, He wasn't completely alive. Tho, She was pretty sure, It was obvious. He was dead, Yet still with life.

As her thoughts, Surrounded her with pain and panic, She sat down. Only to be met when The cold wind, Caught the back of her head, were she flinched and hissed in pain. As her wound on the back of her head, Was somehow bleeding out, Badly. Immediately she placed her right hand on it, and couldn't hold back her painful whine. Minutes past, and Poppy's head was killing her, Losing so much blood, causes you to wanna just sleep and die.

Her eyes were so packed, with Tears, and heaviness of wanting to pass out. As she took a shaky breath, and snapped her eyes opened as much as she could. And looked around, And thought 'Just great.'

Then she stood up, Ignoring her unbearable headache, and walked around for a cure for the scout, She almost forgot was there. But as she walked, she fell on her knees, Moaning in pain, as she cried out in pain.

"Looks like you need help."

Wait what? Tilting my head In the direction the voice came from, I saw a medium height, Red dashed lips, and a crooked grin. Pretty visable to see, But I shook it off, and looked up at the Female party crasher. She looked straight at me in the eyes. And spoke "Names clar, And I can see your in a tight situation." She said then lightly chuckled when she saw me squint my eyes. She retracted her hand towards me, As a offer to help me up.

I bit the inside of my cheek, And took her hand, groaning a bit as I stood up. Her eyes wandered towards the back of my head, And she widened her eyes, For a second. But then shook her head, And replaced her eyes back on me. I raised a eyebrow, Slightly confused by her reaction. She saw me, And smiled brightly.

"Oh sorry, I just couldn't help, But think how you got that awful wound." She said, With a hint of 'Not really.' tone. I placed a hand on the back of my head, and sighed. I glanced back up at her, as she crooked a suspicious, Full of anger, Grin. 'She can't be the reason, I was hit. Right?'

But before I could speak, She was already walking towards the scout that was laying down. Oh no.

Forgetting about the pain from my head, For just a few minutes. I ran towards The scout, Jumped over a rock, And landed in front of him. Clar, Looked impressed. As I made my palms fists, And looked deadpanned in her gaze. She chuckled, This slow, Deep, sound.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Hun." And the way she said Hun, Was like spitting out a curse word, I wanted to gag at the sound. But released the grip from my hands, Before they turned purple. And let them go, as I stared into her eyes, for what seemed forever.

And soon, Stepped aside.

I took a big step, To the right. So she could see him, I hugged my arms, looking down, And sighed. Feeling as if I made a horrible decision, And the consequence was death. She smiled, At me. And tapped the under of my chin, I looked at her with sad eyes, and she cooed.

"Don't be sad little one. I promise I won't hurt him." And she walked towards The scout, I gently turned my eyes to see her, She sat on her knees to bend down to his level, As she slowly traced a finger under his chin, And traced her finger around, In a comforting, Soothing way.

'Hm, Good enough.' The pink one thought, Before releasing a puff of air, And stared at the two, As The female traced her fingers up and down, And soon traced her fingers up, close to the spot where he got hit, so she squeaked and rushed over and fell on her knees blocking her, From touching his injury.

She widened her eyes, And soon slightly rolled her eyes, Which I definitely saw. And she acted as if I didn't and smiled right at me "Tell you what, I can heal your little buddy."

The pink one raised a brow, and eyed her suspiciously. And when she parted her mouth to talk, Clar spoke "But there's a cost, Hun."

Right.

There's always a cost, I looked at her and bit the inside of my bottom lip, Closing my eyes, and soon bringing my pink magenta eyes, To her slime green ones. Every second passed by, With me thinking, and her facial expressions, Changing from a happy face, To a annoyed one. Her gaze getting deeper and stronger, and mine growing scared and suspicious. And after forever..

"What's the cost?"

Her annoyed face, Disappeared once I spoke up, And she smiled her Finally you talked Smile. And cleared her throat, Standing up, Slapping her Hands together and said in her, Sweetish voice "Poppy, Dear.."

I raised one of my hot pink eyebrows, and stood up staring at her, She lowered her head down and looked back up smiling, Reaching her hand out to me, And her fingertips touched the end of my hair, and she smiled at me. And I pulled my face to the left and huffed a bit. She rolled her eyes, and looked towards the high trees and flowers.

"Your village."

And my eyes snapped "My.. My what?" I said almost shuddering, Or choking on my own words. She looked behind her and shrugged, as if it were so obvious. "Your village." She repeated, Okay no. This time I shook my head to the side back and forth and almost spit out in fear "Why that?!" I didn't mean to sound so loud, But the cost was definitely something. She looked back at me, and instead of smiling, she glared.

"Well uh.. Your dad is someone special to me." She sounded like saying that was painfully, and I looked at her and placed my sad eyes on. Maybe she's not that bad? My dad was someone to her. So I let out a puff of air out of my cheeks, and stepped aside. "Go ahead, Heal him Clar."

She smiled brightly and I squinted my eyes, To see.. Tears. Whoa, Was she seriously crying for my dad? And What does she mean to my dad? But my thoughts broke, and someone tapped my chin. I looked up, and found clar in front of me. "Then you lead me to your village?"

I bit my lower lip, "I'll give you instructions." I said. She smiled and shrugged "Good enough." Then she passed by me and took something out of her Dark Black jacket, Like a bottle. And placed some on her hand, Before using the other hand and placing it under his head, Lifting it up. Enough for her to place some on his wound. Surprisingly, He groaned. And I widened my eyes, and took some steps forward, Wanting to take out my hand and place it comfortingly on his arm, But pulled my hands back to my chest tightly, In fear.

"There, There.." she shushed and laid his head back down on the rock gently, Then, she stared at him for awhile and took in a deep breath closing her eyes, then said some strange words "Pain is what I've become, Take this message, Heal your wound, This love is strong, Troll or not."

Silence.

Is all I heard after her words, my eyes wandered at her, Her still on her knees and then she looked up at me, and smiled slightly. I gotta help her, she did help me. I gently took my hand out to her, I might not trust her much, But she might've healed my.. Scout. Her smile faded and she stared at my hand, Then after some seconds. She took my hand and I helped her raise up, she looked at the scout again. And sighed.

"Is he.. Better?" The pink one said, Clar shook her head, No?

"He's.. Still in pain, A bit." She said, then her hands grabbed her jacket and she shook it a little "He should be better, Soon." 'Mmm, Right.' "How long is this soon?"

"Give it five minutes, Also, I helped you with your scout, Now my cost." She looked deep into my eyes, Releasing a huff. I nodded "Of course." Reaching into my hair, I grabbed a map, I always carried this, Just in case I wandered far from my home. This map technically leads anyone, To troll village. So I took a deep long breath, and handed it to her, She immediately took it, Pretty harshly.

"Yes! Thank you!" She said and smiled brighter, I looked away and rubbed my arm "Yeah, Uh.. Right." She tapped my chin, and I looked up at her "What happened to you? Aren't you Poppy? The happiest of them all?"

"Happiest?" I said and chuckled, "All I Remember is being set behind a rock." She raised an eyebrow and soon laughed "Oh right! Of course, How dumb of me." I stared at her suspiciously and before I knew it.

Dust was being thrown in my face, and I coughed rapidly. Before falling on my backside, and rolling Into my side, Unconscious. The last thing I heard was..

"Tootles, Miss Poppy."

Before it went dark.

 **~Ten minutes later~**

I hissed as someone shook my shoulder, And just like lightning..

My eyes snapped opened.

And I sat up straightly and looked at the person who was shaking me, The.. Scout? Oh god no, I stood up immediately and placed my hands in front of me defending myself. Closing my eyes tightly, and feeling like passing out. But he grabbed my hand and smiled warmly at me.

"Poppy.." He said, Low and gently, And deep I may add. I breathed heavily as he still had his grip on my hand, and soon took some deep breaths, Relaxing my hand in his. He seemed to like my hand in his, and his smile only grew more warm, and soft. The more I let mine sit on his, And without thinking twice, I smiled at him back, which he seemed to love, and as he took my other hand, He then.. Started to pull me close.

And me going through so much, I snatched my hand back to my chest, and my smile fell the second my hand left his. He looked a bit shocked and kind of disappointed, But he looked at me, With his eyes saying 'What's wrong?' I took a deep breath and looked him straight on the eyes.

"Who are you?"

He seemed taken back by my question, and his eyes squinted to mine, Before he started laughing, As if I was telling some joke.

"Poppy, Your kidding right? Love.." He said again low and soft, And.. Love? God he must've been harder then I thought, To actually think I was his. And this time, I smiled, and I was the one laughing. I placed a hand on my stomach from laughing so much, and he stared at me raising a eyebrow. Obviously, Confused.

"Don't touch me, I barley know you, Scout." I said, not meaning to sound disgusted, or.. well, Confused. His facial expression said it all, He was a mixture between so many feelings, So I huffed and puffed and dust my dress, Not making Or containing eye contact no more. And as if I were in him, I could hear him swallow and getting ready to clear his throat.

"Scout? Heh, Funny." He said, Almost sarcastically and rude. I quickly looked at his eyes and saw the beautiful green greyish colour, fade to a darker shade. I rolled my eyes, Still not appealing that I was hurting him, And chuckled a little.

"Of course, Got a problem with it?" She said, Crossing her arms across her chest and raising a brow up. He scolded, And deadplanned her gaze "Not at all, Princess." He said, Before he turned around, As if walking away.

Okay, Maybe I went too far.

"Wait! Uh.." Poppy said, All of a sudden struggling to find words, as archer stopped, Didn't turn to look at her, But listened. She took a deel breath and looked down "I need help."

He sighed, And turned around with head down "With?" He answered, Poppy smiled, and her smile could burn the sun. But She quickly responded "There was a girl..." _Wait What, A girl?_ Is what he thought, Now meeting eyes with her, and she gulped, as if scared.

"Do you uh.. Know her?" She said, I parted my lips and spoke "Well, How did she look exactly?" He replied.

She fiddled with her fingers and lowered her gaze, "Tall, Well taller then me. Greenish skin as yours, Green slime eyes, Red dashed lips, Sweet yet hideous voice.."

 _No._

And as Poppy looked up, She saw the fear in his eyes, The concern, _the pain._ He quickly took some steps toward me, Forgetting we barley knew each other, and tried to reach for me, I pulled my hand to my chest and stared at his hand, He swallowed and his fingers delicately wrapped around mine.

"Poppy, You _need_ to trust me." And his voice was cracking, Breaking down as he talked. And all I could do is obey, and tighten my hand around his "Alright, Fine."

And he cracked a small smile, and turned around.

XxXxXxX

Archer POV

"And then, I woke up behind a rock, and I saw you well uh.. Like dead, and alive." The pink one explained to me, My fingers still laced around hers, And my thoughts spinning around like a carousel with no stop.

"Poppy, Thank you for telling me all this, Really. But this woman is someone you don't want to deal with. Trust me, I know it. Now, Some Helping from you will come in handy." Archer said, as he released her hand for awhile to move a rock slightly so they could pass, Poppy went under it and smiled "Thanks, Archer."

 _Finally my name._

I smiled back, and shrugged "Of course, Princess." I said and stopped when we came across a river, I tilted my head to the side for a bit, Before hearing a sparkling giggle through the air, Whipping my head to the side, I saw the pink one crossing the river through a trail of rocks. _Real smart, Huh?_

She looked at me, and waved her hand in single to follow. I frowned, and looked away "Princess, I can't cross that, I'd sli- AH!" I yelled as hot pink hair wrapped around my waist and carried me to the rocks, Were her arms wrapped around me, I was breathing pretty quick, Until I looked up, and my nose touched hers. I blushed fiercely and tried to get away, But her hair tightened and she giggled through her parted lips.

"P-Princess maybe i-it will be safe i-if we.." I studdered like crazy, She laughed a little and wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, Straightening my back and her breath on my neck. "Why not have some fun, The _Poppy_ way?"

I closed my eyes tightly as her hair loosened on me, and she grabbed my hands. Smiling at me, Still on the rocks, She took a step forward and I took a Step back, And that routine continued, Forward, Back. Till it turned into a dance, As the little fireflies glowed around them, and Poppy's smile glowing with them, And archer's hands traveled till they grabbed her waist, And Poppy's hands found there way up to his neck.

As they twirled making sure each Step was on a rock, till the reached the end of the river. As he spinned the beautiful princess, And dipping her into the grass once we reached the end of the river.

I was on top of her, Smiling. And she smiled back placing her hand on my cheek, Stroking it. And I leaned down, And she leaned in, My hands gripping her dress to pull her closer to me, As I glanced at her lips for awhile, then back at her eyes. And when he breath trickled through my lips..

A scream was heard.

She widened her eyes, And blushed knowing what kind of position we were in. As she chuckled nervously, and I coughed nervously, Getting off of her. And she got up.

"I uh.. Haha.. Sorry." He mumbled, She looked at him and cleared her throat, "No, No, It's totally fine, No worries." She smiled slightly, But before he could replie, The same scream was heard.

Poppy looked around, As Archer did too, Until some glowing lights caught our attention. We looked to the right to find glowing lights, As if a party was going on. But there were screams, Horrible screams, Painful screams. Poppy bit her lower lip, And started walking that way, But a warm hand grabbed hers before she could.

"Poppy, This consequence could be terrifying." Archer said, Worry filled his eyes, as he looked deep into mine. I gave his hand a small squeeze, and smiles slightly at our hands "Terrifying, Yes. But I'm not terrified, To complete one mission in my life." And with that, Her warm hand left mine, as she ran towards the party.

 _.. No._

I panicked, My heart was going into speeds no one could linger for. So as the thoughts, athe voices..

 _Go you fool._

 _She could end up..._

 _Dead._

And the last thought made him run, I'm coming Princess.

XxXxXxX

Poppy POV

 _Oh god.. No..._

Trolls were running around screaming, Kids and children crying to find their moms, I couldn't even.. _watch._ I looked around, and coughed, There was some smoke from the other side and I had to get there, Until a young trolling bumped into me, Her eyes soaked with tears, I quivered my lip and bent down to her, Fighting the tears.

"Sweetie, What's going on?" I said, Stroking her small cheek for comfort. She sniffed and hugged my middle tightly, I hugged back almost instantly. "Evil girl, Trying to take t-thrown.." _Really?_ I raised her small chin up, and booped her nose "I'll make sure she does nothing, Don't worry, Sweetie." Poppy said and pulled her in close again, Now carrying her, Till I found a young father screaming some child's name, I grabbed the little girls head and ran to him, As fast as I could before giving out.

"Hello! Sir!" Poppy yelled getting closer through the smoke, He looked at her and she could see tears running down his cheeks. "Princess Poppy! I'm so glad you're here, We need _you."_ The way he said 'You' was like he was desperately needing me for Years, And I couldn't help but feel guilt through my skin.

"I know, And as princess, I'm making things right." I smiled slightly before giving him the kid "I believe she's yours." He gasped and gripped the child in a tight hug "Poppy.. Thank you.. so.. so much!" I smiled and patted the young fathers shoulder "My pleasure." I said before watching as he smiled back before running off into the woods, And my smile slowly fell, _let's finish this._

I ran through the crowd, till I saw a figure on top of the mushroom.. No.. it can't be.. _Clar._ I looked throughout the smoke and found her grabbing into someone, I squinted my eyes, and soon enough ran behind the mushroom, So I could land in back of her.

Clar's POV

"Look at them run!" Clar's voice stood out, as I heard her laugh while I climbed. "Clar, Please.. This isn't the Trolls way." I heard my _dad,_ say. Clar glared and stood up, To meet up with peppy and her two hunchmen, Ester and mike.

"Ester, Mike, Let him go." Clar said as she deathstared both of them. Mike slowly released his grip and so did ester, as they took some steps back, And nodded instantly. She returned her glare back at peppy and leaned down to where he was kneeled "Oh, Sweetheart. You think I'm gonna sing and dance to get someone to listen and obey me? Then the trolls way is overrated." She scolded at him, and rolled her eyes. "You won't get away with this, Clar." Peppys weak and hoarse voice was heard. Clar shrugged and sat back down in front of the throne "Really? Because I thought I already _did."_

"I would think twice before I talked if I were you."

 _Holy Mother—_

Clar whipped her head back, To meet the princess with her head down, As she holded onto something. _Plan B._

"Princess, Long time no _see."_ Clar said in her disgraced voice, as she raised her hand up and snapped, Causing mike and ester to grab onto peppy and cover his mouth, Poppy looked at him and widened her eyes, Wanting to reach out to him and hug him, and tell him everything was fine, But a cold and rough hand made contact with her cheek and she hissed painfully, _Alright then, Let's play._

"Princess, Pfft. More like loser!" She huffed through her gritted teeth, As she tried punching me next, But I grabbed her hand and twisted it until she hit the ground next. I smiled confidently, as I looked down at her bloody nose. "I am Poppy, Soon to be Queen of this Troll Village, And People like you, are forbidden from my home, and from my people's home." Poppy said with such care and love, Like a queen.

She chuckled, and got back up, As she wiped her bloody nose "You really think I'm giving up now?" Poppy raised a eyebrow and held up a bottle, "Does this seem familiar?"

 _No, She didn't— But she— No—_

Poppy threw her chin towards Mike and Ester, And Two Trolls guards were already grabbing them with a tight grip, Making sure They didn't escape "Take them away." Poppy said as she glared at the two, The Trolls looked at her and bowed their heads "Yes, Your highness." And like lightning, they were gone, leaving Clar on the ground, Scared.

Poppy bent down to her level and smiled "You once said, Pain was precious. Meant to be, Pain was something, Every person had to see, And now I realise, Just what you meant, You've lived through so much time of pleasure, It's time to feel pain, Clar." Poppy said before breaking the glass bottle and huffing, Getting up and throwing the powder into her face, Clar coughed almost instantly as she got up and swiped her hands around her face "N-no, I'll c-come back you dirty pink—"

 _Then she felt air under her feet._

And she screamed, As she fell from the mushroom landing in something sharp. Poppy flinched at hearing the sound, But sighed after some time.

 _Game over._

But a sudden voice caught her attention, And she turned around to find someone running towards her, and she couldn't help but tear up a bit.

"Poppy!" Peppy yelled as he ran up to her and hugged her tight, Poppy embraced her own father back tightly as she sniffed up, "I tought she would hurt you.." Poppy said in between whimpers, Peppy hugged her tighter, And rubbed her back, "But, She didn't. And you protected This village, You made them proud, You fought the villains, You're a queen Poppy, And I'm honoured to say, You always have been one."

"So no more princess calling?"

Poppy turned her head around and found Archer staring at the two of them with a slight smile plastered on his face, Poppy smiled brightly and released her grip on her father and ran into his arms, Archer flew his arms around her waist holding her tighter, Like a snake and a prey. He dig his face into the cotton candy hair, and she giggled and held him tighter.

"Um, Who's this?" Peppy's voice broke, The conversation. The startled couple broke apart, Both blushing a deep red, Well, Poppy a deeper pink. And Peppy chuckled "Well Uh, Dad, This is Archer, He helped me to get here, and without him, This village wouldn't have stayed into one piece." Poppy explained, and tilted her head to look at archer, as archer smiled at her and leaned in till the tip of his nose touched hers.

"And you two are dating?"

Poppy and Archer widened their eyes and chuckled nervously, "Well Uh sir.. If I could have the permission then uh.."

"It's alright, My boy. I was just playing with you!" Peppy said and laughed, As Archer smiled "and of course you have my permission, Take care of her well. And treat her like the queen she is." And with that, The Soon to be retired king left. And the smoke cooled down a bit so the couple didn't worry about him getting a cold or bad coughs.

Archer looked down at the beautiful princess, Now turning to look at her and smiled. Poppy faced him as well and smiled back warmly "He honestly doesn't need to worry about me treating you different, Because you are a queen, a beautiful one." He said and leaned in and kissed my nose, Poppy chuckled and closed her eyes as his lips made contact with her nose, and then opened when his lips left her.

"And I definitely trust you, to make a great king one day.." Poppy said as she leaned in closer and took glances at his lips and back at his eyes, Like a back and forth game. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes "Are you trying to say you might marry me someday?" Poppy blushed and leaned in closer, "And when that happens, You better expect a 'I do'."

And he closed the gap, as his lips contacted with her Lower lip. sending the electricity through the couple, as The flower and king, pulled each other close, Closed eyes, And The kiss moving in sync. They smiled through the kiss.

So Yeah, That's our story! A Princess and scout, Pretty different, Eh? This was only the beginning, The start of a new life, were still writing our own stories, new adventures, new pain we'll go through together, But hey, Our life was **Twisted love.**

XxXxXxX

 **Holy Neptune crickets-**

 **Sorry this chapter is really bad and messed up, and sorry for the typos of course-**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this' because it honestly took me forever to get off my dAmN bed and make this chapter for you all!**

 **Have a beautiful day!**


End file.
